What Once Was
by LeavingTownAlive
Summary: kinda AU. What happens when two old friends of Haley and Lucas return? Haleys got some secrets. Chapt 12 up after a long break! Paley. Some Brucas, more in future.
1. Welcome Home

I own no one from One Tree Hill, Hayden and Clover are my own creations but I have no rights over anyone else. Wooh.

Reviews are welcome and very appreciated, I'm new to this whole writing thing. Should I continue this story or just scrap it?

-------------

Lately Karen's been seeing a lot of her son and his friends, for one reason or another, Karen's Café has become there after school hanging out place. But I guess it's a kind of safe place for Lucas and Haley and since things haven't exactly been going smoothly this year at Tree Hill High for them, they needed it. Sure, nothing awful has happened, but its halfway through senior year and none of the tension has been lifted. Haley and Nathan are still on the rocks, its like he's pretending that they never even dated much less were married. As far as Lucas and Brooke? Nothing eventful has happened on that front either, she still refuses to be exclusive and that's still all he wants. So Lucas would always walk Haley to work at the café and one day the rest of the gang just followed and they have been going there every day since.

"God, can you believe she said that!" Brooke exclaimed after telling a very animated story to her best friend Peyton whose only reaction was to shake her head with a smile, sipping at her coffee.

Haley had finally sat down next to Lucas, stealing a swig of his drink when something in the window caught her attention. She was so focused on the figure that she didn't even notice Lucas address her.

"Hales?" Lucas said, waving his hand in front of her face "You in there James?" Lucas never got an answer, Haley's eyes followed that figure all the way up the door of the café and she stood slightly as it opened, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hayden?" the brunette asked, her eyes locked on the mysterious stranger who just walked into Karen's while Lucas's head shot up, getting to his feet as well, as the gang took in the sight of the new comer. Clad in baggyish jeans littered with pockets and a tight black tee-shirt underneath his leather coat. The darkness of his outfit clashed slightly with his moderately pale skin, bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, streaked with red.

"Why if it isn't Little Haley James!" he exclaimed with a huge grin, showing off his dimples as he dropped his bags and held his arms out to the girl. Haley wasted no time running to him and jumping into those arms, getting spun around in the process as Lucas made his way over. Finally he placed Haley back on her feet and turned his attention to the young man standing in front of him.

"Lucas, its been to long man…" was all Hayden said as the two men embraced. After pulling away from Lucas he slipped his arm around Haley and the three of them became acutely aware of the stares coming from Peyton, Brooke, and the rather nasty one coming from Nathan.

"Oh guys, this is Hayden, he was like our third musketeer until his family moved sophomore year…Hayden this is Peyton, Brooke and Nathan" was all Lucas could muster, still shocked and extremely happy to see his old friend.

"As in…Peyton, Brooke and Nathan?" Hayden asked, his eyebrow cocked, looking over at the table.

"Long story" replied Haley "But yes, that would be th-" all the eyes fell on Haley and why she had suddenly stopped mid-sentence, the answer becoming clear once the café door closed and the beautiful blonde came into view.

"What? No big Hello?" she said, smirking and holding her hands out in mock confusion.

"Chloe…" was all that anyone heard before Haley launched herself towards the blonde, who received her with open arms and a fit of giggles before the two broke apart.

"God James, times been good to you!" Chloe stated, taking a step back to admire the brunette standing in front of her.

"Ah, sis, out of my head!" Hayden said playfully as Lucas lifted the blonde off her feet in a bear hug. The interactions between the four which included some twirling, checking out and a lot of laughter was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the table behind them.

"Hey, fill us in here." Nathan grunted, a little harsher then he probably meant, but hell, he didn't like these two already, they've both already made a pass at Haley who was slowly making her way back over to the table.

"Oddly enough, Luke and I did have friends before we met you guys" Haley said with a grin, "we were all inseparable since sometime during elementary school…then like Luke said, they moved about two years ago…" Haley was interrupted by the blonde who came up behind her, snaking her arms around her waist and hugging her from behind.

"But now were back baby!" Chloe said with a smile, giving Haley a kiss on the cheek which earned her an awkward smirk from the brunette and raised eyebrows from all three at the table.

"And you are?" Brooke questioned, watching the two girls interact, still not to sure about her feelings on these strangers, but Hayden at least was pretty hot.

"I'm Clover. Most people just call me Chloe-" She began but her sentence was cut short by her brother.

"She's my annoying kid sister and no attention should be paid to her" Hayden remarked, an adorable grin on his face. This earned him a slap on the arm and a smirk from Lucas who had followed him back towards the table.

"Kid sister? I'm just as old as Hales and Lukie, technically you're the loser hanging out with people a year younger then you" Chloe shot back, before turning her attention back to Lucas and Haley "We are so going out tonight guys, we are going to paint this incredibly small town!" Haley grinned back at Chloe and leaned into Hayden who had put his arm around her waist. Nathan exchanged glances with Brooke and Peyton, all three equally confused about the sudden happiness and loving affection of the usually sullen Haley James.

"I hate to ask the big question" Lucas said as Chloe slid over to the other side of her brother, putting her arm around his waist and grabbing Luke so they were all in a line, linked together "But how long are you two staying for?"

"For awhile man, maybe forever" Hayden remarked "I'm going to school up in Charleston but Clove wanted to go to high school with you two again, so I'm more then happy to make the commute and live in Tree Hill". This earned various reactions, a clap on the shoulder and genuine smile from Lucas, Haley looked like she was about to burst from excitement, Chloe let out a loud "woohoo" and the table that used to be Lucas and Haley's life let out a collective groan.

"This is going to be one helluva year" Chloe stated as she sat down on Lucas lap. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, some with a smile, others with a glare.


	2. Catching up

**Thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews so far! To answer your question, Just tell me who'd you like to see with who, I'm not guaranteeing anything, because ill probably just do what I want, lol, but there are so many possibilities, I just dun know and wanted some input. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy, keep in mind its my first time writing! **

-------

Nathan didn't know what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it. He could tell Brooke and Peyton didn't like it either, but he couldn't tell exactly why, Haley was completely engrossed in the two, at least Lucas occasionally made conversation with the trio that was there best friends. And Peyton really had no stake in anyone so why should she be upset?

"So, let me get this straight…in the two years we've been gone, you became a rock star and got married to Nathan Scott?" the red head exclaimed, adding a tone of half astonishment, half disgust to the last part.

Haley let out a soft laugh at the look her two old friends were giving her "Yep, but apparently both are now in the past tense" Haley added, trying to keep the pain out of her voice as Nathan suddenly found something very interesting about his coffee cup. By this time, Hayden had pulled Haley into a tight hug, whispering something in her ear which made her smile and caused a very slight blush to creep up her cheeks while she shook her head no.

"Are those the Harris kids!" Came an excited voice from behind the counter.

"KAREN!" they both exclaimed, jumping up and pulling the older woman into a three way hug.

"How are my other children?" Karen said with a grin, admiring how much they've grown up.

"Much better now" Hayden said in all sincerity "Feels good to be back in Tree Hill…we missed you guys"

"Well we missed you too, It took Luke and Haley weeks to even accept the fact that you'd moved" Karen responded, ignoring the eye rolling that was produced by her son and basically her daughter, Haley.

"Aw! They love us! They Really love us!" Chloe yelled with a broad grin, looking back at Luke who just laughed and Haley who proceeded to throw her dish towel at the red head. "ew…" was all she mustered before tossing it back at Haley who just caught it and continued to giggle.

"Since when do you giggle?" Peyton inquired, finally speaking up since the two strangers got there.

"I did not giggle!" Haley shot back, her signature pout forming on her features.

"Your pout wont work on me Hales! You were giggling!" Peyton said smirking, glad the brunette finally remembered they existed and even happier that she happened to be the one to remind her. But that didn't last long, soon after her comment the sultry red head sauntered over and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Don't worry Hales, your pout still melts me inside" Chloe said in all seriousness, making the others wonder if there was something going on that they didn't know about.

"Good! Somehow Pey and Tigger are already immune to it" Haley said, playfully glairing at the pair "it isn't fair!"

"Guess they don't love ya like I love ya" Chloe said getting two death stairs from the other girls.

"Ya know, just because we don't let her get everything she wants doesn't mean we don't love her." Peyton shot back, suddenly very defensive and she didn't know why.

"Yeah" Brooke said "I live with the girl, I'm there for her, I didn't just waltz out of her life, where do you come off saying that I don't love her." All eyes were on Brooke, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Tigger…" Haley began softly but was cut off by Chloe

"Chill-out _Bitch Davis_" Chloe said sharply "I was just kidding, and for the record, I didn't just waltz out, It wasn't exactly MY choice to make. And I used to live with Haley too" This brought a confused look from everyone "So don't imply that I wasn't there for her! I was there when her dad-" her story was cut short by an elbow that had found its way to Chloe's ribs. "Oof…"

By this time, everyone had turned their attention to Haley, even Lucas had a look of confusion mixed with anger "You never told me you lived with them Hales" Lucas said, obviously hurt by this secret.

"Oh, Really? Ha…must of forgot to mention it?" was all Haley could muster under all those stares. Hayden placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head at how incredibly lame that was.

"You…Forgot to mention it? Every night when you'd tell me you had to head home…you never thought about mentioning that home wasn't the James residence?" Lucas shot back at her.

"Luke, I don't want to get into this now" Haley said quickly, trying to avoid the stares coming at her from all directions. How could Haley keep this part of her life from them? Why was she even with hem? What did that have to do with her dad? She could almost see the questions in everyone's eyes and she couldn't take it. "I'll see you guys later" was all Haley said before she got up and exited the café. Hayden looked to his sister who nodded at him before quickly getting up and following Haley.

"it was a pleasure officially meeting you guys, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other" Hayden said, flashing them his signature smile before excusing himself and following Chloe's lead.

Nathan was the first to speak "What the hell was that about?"


	3. Opposing Viewpoints

Down the street at James house, Haley, who didn't feel like being in her apartment right then, was grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge when she heard the door open and two pairs of shoes coming down the hall. "Hey Guys" she said without turning around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hales, I'm Sorry" Chloe began "I thought they knew"

"It's fine Chlo…It makes sense for you to think I would have told them…I should have, especially Luke"

"Yeah Hales, he didn't look to happy about it" Hayden said, wrapping her up into a hug "Neither did Nathan, especially whenever I touched you" at this Haley laugh and Hayden winked "But seriously, I'm sorry we're causing so much drama already" he said with a small smile.

"Bright side? She's got to be used to it by now, I mean, living with Brooke Davis?" Chloe spat out.

"What's your deal with Brooke?" Haley said a little annoying with her old friend "what she ever do to you?"

"Jeez Hales, nice to know where your loyalties are" Chloe replied "and not what she did to me, what she did to you, don't you remember ho much of a bitch she was to you? And now she's like trying to battle me over who's your best friend" Chloe finished, looking at Hayden for support but the contents of Haley's empty fridge seemed to have captured his attention.

"Don't come at me with that loyalty crap, you know you're my best friends, but you cant come back in after two years and insult the people that I care about, a lot's changed since you've been gone." Haley stated, a little hurt by Chloe's comment.

"I'm Sorry Hales" Chloe finally said, walking over to cuddle into Haley "I guess I just expected everything to be the same, ya know? I get that it came be, but it just sucked to have to hear that from Brooke" the red head said with a smile, kissing Haley's cheek then sitting down with her brother.

"I know Chlo…and thanks for not immediately biting her head off" Haley said with a grin, knowing how over protective they both got of her.

"If Nathan says one wrong word to me, he's done. Just fair warning" Hayden said to Haley, in all seriousness. "No one hurts my Haley and gets away with it" Haley smiled, ruffling his shaggy hair as she walked by.

"Come'n you two, lets get ready for tonight, we'll go to Tric, Peyton always has awesome bands playing there, and yes, there's a bar" Haley added with a wink, not mentioning that Karen was usually tended bar so they weren't going to get anywhere with their fake ID's or flirting.

Meanwhile, back at the café, Brooke was still steaming over Chloe's arrival, Hayden's presence always seemed to be overshadowed by his boisterous little sister.

"Who does she think she is? Coming in here and attacking me like that, like she knows what me and Hales relationship is like, or Peyton and Hales for that matter."

"Brooke, calm down. Why are you getting so worked up over this? Its noting to do with you now, but when Clover was close to Hales, you weren't exactly the nicest person to her, I guess its just hard for her to understand how Haley could forgive, much less be good friends with, someone who used to make her cry" Lucas said, trying to make her feel better, instead gaining a hurt look from Brooke. "what?" he asked wanting to know what he did to upset his "girlfriend".

"I used to make her cry?" Brooke asked

"You weren't exactly the nice to here" Peyton reminded her

"I know, but everything I said just seemed to roll off her, like it never bothered her" Brooke said in her defense.

"You know Hales, she's a private kind of girl" Lucas said shrugging.

"Speaking of…What was that Chloe girl talking about?" Nathan asked, getting a nod from Peyton who seemed really interested and rather worried about the whole thing.

"I don't know man, Haley never said a word to me about it, maybe it was during her parents divorce? She just didn't want to be around it?" Lucas suggested, thinking out loud.

"Haley's parents are divorced?" Nathan asked, shocked that he didn't know even this.

"Yeah, Mr. James isn't really her dad, he's her step dad, but Hales calls him dad and doesn't really mention it because he's been really good to her" Lucas said, racking his brain, trying to remember anything of Haley's real dad. "She was either here or we were at the Harris's…so I don't even think I ever met her real dad"

"Interesting." Peyton and Brooke mumbled at the same time, both knowing that neither were going to be happy until they knew what had happened and why Haley never told them.

"Obviously its nothing she didn't want us to know" Nathan shot at the two girls "If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

"Jeez Nate, calm down, we were just worried is all.." Peyton said, holding her hands up in mock surrender

"No you weren't, you were just angry that she didn't think to tell you in the first place." Nathan said over his shoulder as he stood up and walked out of the café. The three remaining just looked back and forth to each other before Peyton finally spoke up.

"Why does everything think I don't care about Haley?"

"Well P. Sawyer" Brooke began, "you haven't exactly been the nicest to her lately."

"Ya know, no one seems to get the fact that when she left, she didn't just leave Nathan." Peyton said to the two before following the recent trend and exiting the café.

"Lately I have no idea what's going on in her head." Brooke admitted, looking at her boy toy "But I'm pretty sure Tree Hill just got a lot more interesting."

"I guess you could say that" Lucas responded, suddenly not sure of what the return of his old friends could do.

"Lucas" she said with a sigh "Lets go out tonight."

"Sure Brooke, Where?"

"Peyton's working at Tric so I figured we could visit her?" she said hopefully.

"Tric it is" Lucas said before exiting the café with Brooke.

It was all Karen could do to just shake her head after watching the whole scene unfold.


	4. Cliché

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm not really happy with this chapter, but that's not going to stop me from posting it! LOL. Uh, More to come, still not sure what pairings, the reviews seem to be leaning towards Naley and Brucas. But that's just so…done. Hehe. I'll figure it out! More feedback plllease! Ps- I still own No one from OTH. **

------

It didn't take long for Hayden and Chloe to change into there club attire, when it came to partying, these two were veterans. Haley on the other hand was another story entirely. When she finally came down from her room to meet the two she was clad in simple blue jeans and a tee shirt.

"Haley Elizabeth James!" Chloe shouted from across the room, walking up to get a closer look at her friend who seemingly just threw her hair into a ponytail. "What in gods name are you wearing!"

Haley, who was obviously confused by this question, looked down at her choice in dress then back up to the redhead shrugging. "My clothes?" was all she could offer. Raising an eyebrow at the look which graced both her friends features.

"We leave you for two years and you lose all ability to have fun?" Hayden asked with a smile. "That is not club attire and you know it"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you too, but I don't exactly have "club attire" seeing as I don't really go to clubs!" Haley said shrugging.

"Don't worry! I brought plenty of clothes" Chloe exclaimed happily, a small laugh escaping her lips on the look of pure fear on Haley's face. "Go up stairs, and I'll be up in a minute with your outfit. I'll fix your hair and makeup too" she said as a side note.

"What's wrong with my…never mind" Haley mumbled as she stomped her way up the stairs, never the confident one, the idea of wearing anything out of Chloe's suitcase was defiantly out of her comfort zone.

"Go easy on her sis" Hayden called after Chloe as he made himself comfortable on the James's couch, watching his spirited sister take the stairs two at a time. Surprisingly, Hayden didn't have to wait long, after a few screams and what sounding like pounding on a door…Hayden could only imagine that to be the result of Haley locking herself in the bathroom, the two finally emerged and the site before him nearly knocked the wind out of him. There, in all her glory, was his little Haley James. But she wasn't his, and she defiantly wasn't little anymore. Half of her hair was piled behind her head while the other half fell loose, the soft curls framing her face perfectly. As far as her outfit was concerned, while it wasn't at all Haley's style, she pulled it off with flying colors. A short plaid skirt and a black wife beater that had been torn in just the right places to make it less simple and more sexy. Her outfit was further accentuated by the pair of knee high black boots that he wasn't sure how Chloe convinced her to wear.

"W-Whoa." was all he finally stuttered out. Earning a small blush from the uncomfortable brunette and a giggle from his sister.

"Jeez Hayden, drool much?" she said looking over her work on Haley. "I mean, yeah, she's hot, but pick your jaw of the ground buddy."

"I don't know about this.." Haley said, tugging uncomfortable at her skirt.

"Come on! Its only us and a bunch of people you'll never see again!" Chloe said, pulling her towards the door. "You'll feel better once you get a couple of drinks in you!"

"God help me…" was the last thing he heard out of Haley's mouth before he watched the two walk out the door, standing to follow he shook his head, trying desperately to shake the thoughts of Haley out of his head.

----

Tric wasn't exactly crowded yet, it was still early but Haley was sure it would pick up, suddenly very self conscious as the trio walked through the doors. They could feel peoples eyes on them, Chloe certainly didn't mind, smirking and basking in all the attention, Hayden was trying to ignore them and put his arm around an obviously insecure Haley.

"Hales…listen to me…you look absolutely gorgeous. All kidding aside, you blew me away" Hayden whispered to her, trying to get her to lighten up a little bit, glad for the smile that suddenly graced Haley's delicate features.

"Oh Hay," Haley said playfully, putting her arm around his waist "Thanks for the attempt to make me feel better, buts its not going to work, and you know it." As they walked up to the bar, the two siblings were shocked to see Karen behind the bar, who's eyes suddenly widened once they fell on Haley who shot her a small smile.

"Haley?"

"Hey Karen…" she replied a little uneasy.

"Um…Interesting look" Karen said, looking the girl over, wondering when she grew up so much. "Should I assume it has something to do with a certain redhead?" she said with a small smile, trying to show Haley that she did think she looked nice.

"Something? Try Everything!" Haley said to the older woman "This isn't me" she said with a smile "You know that"

"So, What can I get for you?" she asked them, chuckling to herself as she saw the shocked and disappointed look on the Harris's faces and the amused one Haley's.

"Three cokes and a cup of ice please!" Chloe said, very chipper, as she turned to face Haley, a devilish look in her eyes, "did you really thing that would stop me?" The girl, with the help of her brother took the four cups to a table in the corner of the club and dumped half of the contents of each cup into the cup of ice. Haley couldn't help the look of confusion that slid across her features, which was suddenly cleared up when Chloe pulled two water bottles out of her bag and distributed the contents of one into the three cups. "Rum and Coke." She said satisfied, handing Haley and Hayden each a cup.

"Ah sis, your like the girl scout of clubbing" he said with a grin, downing most of his drink.

Haley sighed and raised the cup a little "What the Hell" she said, downing the contents of the cup in one long chug, making a small disgusted face when she was done.

"Yeah Haley!" Chloe said, following the other girls lead before pouring each of them another, significantly stronger. "What brought on this sudden change of mood?" Haley just looked down at her clothing, picked up her second drink and finished that.

"I don't know, I guess I figure Why not right?" she said with a smile at the shocked but ecstatic look on her friends faces. "Not like anything's stopping me, I think its about time Haley James had a little fun. And like you said, its just you guys and a bunch of people I'll never see again."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life!" Chloe exclaimed as both her and her brother finished there drinks. "Now that we've all got a significant amount of alcohol in us…lets dance!" Haley let out an involuntary groan but didn't fight the two pulling her onto the dance floor. Trying to ignore the questioning glance from Karen who had obviously seen Chloe's little bar tending show, Haley closed her eyes and fell into the music, into the feeling rising inside of her, dancing with her two best friends, completely forgetting about everything else in her life.

Karen didn't exactly know what was going on with Haley, she knew things have been hard for the girl since returned from the tour, but drinking wasn't Haley's thing. She shot another worried glance at the girl that might as well be her daughter, shaking her head slightly at the sight. There was her little innocent Haley James, dancing quite suggestively with Hayden Harris.

"HALEY?" a voice called from the crowd, Haley's eyes opened slightly, but she didn't move back from Hayden and he didn't move his hands from her hips.

"Hm?" she offered to who ever the stranger was.

"What the hell are you doing!"

When Haley finally looked up, she saw the very confused stares of, well, everyone, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Karen.

"Um" Haley said to them, taking a step away from Hayden and looking over at Chloe who had returned to her side, "Dancing?"

"Is that what you call that?" Nathan said to her, something other then confusion flickering in his eyes, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Haley looked down at herself, shrugging slightly, already a little drunk she really wasn't in the mood for whatever Nathan was trying to pull. "There Chloe's, not that its any concern of yours."

"Not a concern of mine?" Nathan yelled over the music at her, "Need a remind you that were still married?"

"Could've fooled me Nathan, you've barely said one word to me all month!" Haley said with her hands on her hips.

"Guys, chill out" Peyton said, placing her hand on Nathan's arm to try to get him to calm down, only to have it pulled away from her.

"No, if she wants to go around dressed like a slut, drinking and 'dancing' with him, let her. Just don't expect me to sit around and watch!" he shot at Haley more then Peyton before storming out of the club, leaving a very pissed off Hayden in his wake.

"THAT GOD DAMN SONNUVA-" he began, only to be cut off by Haley of all people.

"Hayden, Calm down." she said, determined to keep the smile on her face, "forget about it, forget about him. I'm fine, its fine. Don't do anything." there conversation was interrupted by Luke who had walked over and grabbed Hayden by the arm, pulling him a little less then friendly away from the others.

"Luke what the hell?" Hayden questioned, shaking his arm out of Lucas grip.

"Who do you think you are?" Lucas screamed, his eyes flaring up with something that Hayden couldn't quite identify.

"What are you talking about man?"

"Haley. What the hell do you think your doing with her?"

"Dude, we were dancing!" Hayden exclaimed "What the hell is everyone's damage"

"We're very protective of our Haley, and you better watch yourself." Lucas said to what used to be his best friend, "Don't try anything." And before Hayden could say anything, Lucas had already stormed away, walking back over to the girls, who seemed to be in a heated conversation already.

"What's going on with you Hales?" Peyton inquired, looking at the girl she barely recognized now.

"Nothing guys, I just let Chloe dress me up" she said with a small smile, "Thought I'd cut loose" she tried to explain, sobered because of the whole situation, she was beginning to realize exactly how stupid this night had been and exactly how embarrassed she really was.

"There's no need to explain yourself Hales, you weren't doing anything wrong" came a voice from behind Haley, a voice that belonged to Chloe.

"This isn't Haley! Had to been around these last years you would have known that." Brooke snapped at her, this girl was getting on her last nerves.

"Oh? And you know the real Haley?" Chloe said, stepping closer to Brooke, the alcohol obviously controlling her. "You didn't even know that her dad used to beat her! How great of a friend could you be!" she spat out, anger taking over her logic. Reality finally sinking in when she saw all the anger drain out of Brookes eyes and the color from her face for that matter. She spun around to face Haley who had her eyes closed, a pained look on her face. "Oh no…" Chloe winced as she realized what she had done, looking at each of the faces surrounding her before walking over to Haley who held up her hand to her, indicating that she really didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"Haley…" Lucas began, but he barely got through her name before she spun around and ran out of the club.

----

**I know abuse tends to be a little over done, but its not really going to be a huge part of the story and its something that hits home for me so I wanted to add it in. Hope it wasn't that bad. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	5. Shorty

**Hey, Sorry this chapter took so long! Its kinda sort, but I'll UD soon. So many papers for college and thanksgiving monopolized my time! Oh, by the way, I still don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. **

**I still really don't know where I'm going with the couples or how long Hayden and Chloe are gunna stay around…anymore input is welcome! I'm leaning towards LB with alittle Chloe/Lucas for drama and mmmaaayyybeee some Haley/Peyton with some Hayden/Peyton too. Probably lots of Haley/Lucas friendship. Oh man, I totally forgot about Nathan! Maybe I'll have to rethink these.**

**----**

Lucas could not believe what he just heard. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, he couldn't control his breathing, and he couldn't quite place what feelings were swirling around inside of him. Was it anger? Pain? Confusion? None or all of the above? Needless to say this new information threw Lucas for quite a loop.

"Oh my god" was all Peyton could manage out as she image of one of her best friend alone and hurting fabricated itself in her mind.

"Jeez Chloe, when will you learn how to keep your damn mouth shut?" Hayden remarked angrily at his normal put together sister who now seemed on the brink of tears.

"Anyway you guys would just…I dunno…forget about what you just heard?" she asked hopefully, sighing at the blank stares she was receiving. "Guess not."

"How long was this going on? Why didn't she tell me?" Lucas asked, not to anyone in particular, mostly to himself. Although Chloe did take it upon herself to answer him.

"It started when she was in middle school…never really got bad until freshman year though" she began, trying to keep the details to a minimum, "That's when she moved in with me, until the divorce was final a couple months before me and Hayden moved." She turned at looked at Lucas, putting her hand on his forearm gently. "She didn't want to worry you Lucas, and she didn't want you getting hurt…she knew you'd go after him. If it helps any, she didn't tell me either, I went to pick her up one night and found her in her room…" she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath "lets just say you could tell something bad had just happened to her…so I took her home, cleaned her up and had to explain to mom and Hayden what happened so she could stay."

"I gotta get out of here" Peyton said quietly before heading for the door, never looking back.

"She'll be okay" Brooke said, mostly to Hayden who was watching the Blonde hurry away. "Its just hard to hear…that someone you care about had to go through that. More that then the fact that she didn't feel like she could tell you…" she smiled softly at the feeling of Luke wrapping his arms around her gently and let her self fall into the hug that they both so desperately needed at the moment. "You'll get your answers soon enough Broody" she said to him softly as the four of them walked out of the club together, unaware of Karen's watchful stare.

-----

"I cannot believe in the day or so we've been here we've caused this much drama…" Chloe said softly to her brother on the way to there motel.

"We? WE?" he began, turning slightly to stare directly at his sister "You Chloe. Its all you…I cannot believe you…What is it about this town that brings out the worst in some people?" he said harshly before returning his eyes back to the road.

"Chill out Hayden. Its not like I did it on purpose." she shot back, she didn't get upset, she got mad, that was her thing. "And don't even pretend to be Mr. Innocent over there…I saw you dancing with Haley…what the hell was that? I thought you finally overcame your stupid little crush on her!"

"I did!" he yelled as they pulled into a parking spot. "Its not her I have my eye on." He said with a small smile as he stepped out of the car and into the hotel room.

"What? Who is it?" Chloe asked quickly, the anger suddenly gone at the chance to know the latest gossip

"That's for me to know, and you" he looked at her "Not to."

"Oh that was so lame…" Chloe said before flopping down on the bed. She knew she screwed up bad, but for one reason or another, she wasn't sorry about it.

----

Haley James could not believe what had just happened. As she stood in the middle of her kitchen, images of the club came flooding back to her. The hurt look on Lucas's face, the shocked one on Brooke's, but one face stood out to her, the satisfied, not sorry look on Chloe's face…and for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. But she knew that wasn't her biggest concern. Her friends were going to ask questions sooner or later, and she'd bet on the first one.

"Try the Truth James." she said to herself, "they deserve that much." She sat down on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest when she heard the sound of a car pulling into her driveway.


	6. Kiss between friends

**Still down own One Tree Hill or its peoples**

**Sorry the update took so long! College can be a bitch. And yet instead of writing my papers I'm writing this. That's maturity for you…hope you like, reviews still make me happy. Weeeeeee**

**My pairings are still eluding me. I just cant seem to figure out what to write! Naley is a little over done for my taste so that Probably wont be in here much. Sorry if this disappoints any of you!**

**---**

Peyton didn't know why she ended up at Haley's house, all she knew was something was pulling her towards her that house and towards Haley.

"Just go in" Peyton told herself. Sighing to herself as she finally worked up the courage to exit her car which was parked across the street from the James's house. Just as she reached for the handle she saw the headlights coming up Haley's street and something made her stop. She sunk into her seat as she recognized the car as Lucas when it pulled into Haley's driveway. "On second thought…just go." she said out loud before starting her car and driving away.

By this time Haley had peaked out the window to see Lucas walking up her front walk. "Guess its best to get the hardest one out of the way first" she mumbled to herself as she opened the front door, smiling slightly at Lucas who had his hand up ready to knock.

"When have you ever knocked on my door?" Haley asked him, since elementary school, they simply let themselves into each others houses.

"Since the girl living behind it became a stranger to me?" he said sadly, noticing the visible change in Haley's demeanor.

"Don't say things like that Luke…" Haley pleaded with him as she walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Can't help how I feel Hales" he said taking a seat next to her and looking into the big brown eyes he used to be able to read. "I get why you didn't tell me." Lucas suddenly said, "I do, but that doesn't make it suck any less" he said with a small smile, "you're my Haley, your supposed to be able to tell me anything…like we always have."

"I know Luke, I just didn't want you to worry about me" she smiled softly as Lucas pulled her into his arms. "That and I didn't want you getting your ass kicked when you confronted my dad."

"Hey! I could have taken him." he said with a smile, he couldn't be angry at Haley for this, hell, he couldn't be angry at Haley for anything.

"Yeah sure" she chuckled, "Luke he was twice your size!"

"Yeah but I would have had anger working on my side" he said with a sincere smile on his face, "seriously Hales…if anyone ever-"

"You'll be the first person I run too." Haley finished for him, gratefully to feel like they were finally back where they used to be, finally back to best friends. Lucas hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead gently. "I was half expecting you to barge in here screaming" she said softly, snuggling into him.

"I was half expecting to." He replied honestly, "But then I saw you…"

Haley smiled softly, lifting her head up to look at Lucas. "I should have told you" she began, "I want you to know that that's the one thing I regret about the whole thing."

Lucas reached his hand out to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I would've killed him before letting him lay a hand on you Haley."

"It's okay Luke, you know how he got with his drinking…it just got out of hand a few times, he didn't mean anything by it"

"Hales, it's not okay. You have to know that…what he did…that's never okay" he whispered to her.

"I know" she looked up at him, smiling softly before pressing her lips gently against his. "Thanks for understanding" she said once she pulled away, snuggling back into him.

"Always Hales" he said, licking his lips slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion. "um, Haley?" he asked.

"Don't worry so much Luke" she replied softly, "You should probably go, I'm sure Brookes waiting for you" she said with a smile, "and I do not want an angry roommate when I go back to the apartment" she shot Luke one more genuine smile before standing up and walking over to the door, holding it open for him. "Thanks for coming over…"

"Best friends forever?" Lucas said with a wide grin on his face which only expanded once Haley burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Best friends forever." she replied through her laughs as she ushered him out the door, shaking her head before sending him once last look, "you are so friggin weird…" she said with a smile before closing her front door and watching him drive away.

-------

Again Peyton found herself outside someone else's house, this time Brooke's. She knocked softly on the door, half expecting Brooke to be asleep by now.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke said, making Peyton nearly jump out of her skin. Brooke raised her eyebrow slightly at the girls reaction.

"Sorry, you scared me…" Peyton said with a smile.

"You knocked on my door…I answered…" Brooke tried to make sense of it.

"Guess I was just" she paused, searching for words, finally settling on "lost in thought?"

"Seems like that's going around" Brooke responded with a smile before leading the way into the kitchen.

"Aw Brookie, don't hurt yourself now" Peyton said with her signature grin in place.

"Shut up Blondie!" Brooke responded before tossing her a brownie, only to be met with a look of utter confusion. "I wanted something chocolatey…so I baked brownies." she answered, glairing at the blonde when she sniffed the brownie before taking a bite.

"Not bad"

"Well, its kind of hard to screw up brownies…" Brooke said with a shrug.

"What?" Peyton questioned, looking up to see Brooke studying her intensely.

"What's up with you a tutor girl?" Brooke answered flatly.

"W-what do you mean?" Peyton asked, silently cursing herself for stuttering.

"I mean, what's up with you two?" Brooke asked again, "I know you P. Sawyer, so why don't you just talk to me about it?"

Luckily for Peyton, at that exact moment Lucas walked through the door, sitting down next to the two at the kitchen counter.

"Did I interrupt?" He asked, looking between the two girls.

"Nope!" Peyton answered with a smile, "How'd things go with Haley?"

"Fine, good actu-" Luke stopped, looking at her with a confused stare "Wait, how'd you know I went to Haley's?

"Oh" Peyton blinked, "I went before by to see if she was okay, and I saw your car in her driveway"

Lucas nodded, "She seems okay." he said simply.

"That's it? She Seems Okay?" Brooke asked him, "That's all you can tell us?"

"You can ask her yourself later" Lucas replied, "she mentioned something about coming back to the apartment soon." Brooke nodded and Peyton gave a half hearted smile.

"Wait a sec, does Nathan know about all of this?" Brooke questioned, "I mean…should we tell him?"

"I don't think so, its not our place" Lucas responded, "let Haley tell him if she wants." Both girls nodded then Peyton looked between the two of them.

"I'll let you two love birds be" she said, giving them both a quick hug before leaving and heading back to her house, passing Nathan's on her way she slowed down in front of his driveway before continuing on her way.

"What the hell was Chloe doing there?"


	7. Moment of perfection?

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I love checking my mail now…weeee. Here goes! Ps…I have no idea where im going with this, I'm just kind of writing!**

**I still don't own them tries to type a sad face but word keeps turning it into an actual sad face, explodes**

**----**

"Well" Chloe said as she slipped her jeans back on, standing up from Nathan's bed. "Looking back, that was probably a bad idea" she finished with a smile, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Probably" Nathan said with a small laugh, placing his hands behind his head and stretching out, "But I defiantly don't regret it."

Chloe looked up at him with a devilish grin before returning to her task of tying her shoes. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked before walking over to him and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Sounds like a plan." he said flatly, "Oh, and, Don't tell Haley." he finished before turning away from her.

"Right…wouldn't want to upset _princess_ Haley" she muttered under her breath before exiting the room. If you asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you where this sudden hostility came from for her best friend. But that did not negate the fact that it was defiantly there.

- - - - -

"Who the hell is that…" Brooke mumbled sleepily as she opened the front door decked out in full out pajamas.

"Good morning Tigger" Haley said happily at the sight in front of her, "did I wake you?" she asked innocently.

"Hales, its seven in the morning…you couldn't have waited till a decent hour?" Brooke asked, blinking incredulously at the other girl.

"I guess I'll just go then…" Haley said with mock sadness, turning away only to get pulled back by Brooke who wrapped her up in a quick hug. "Good to have you back tutor girl"

"Aw Brooke, if I didn't know better, I'd say you missed me"

"Of course I missed you" Brooke said with a small smile which quickly turned into a grin, "The dishes have just been pilling up!" she laughed and squeaked as she fled from Haley who had set out on a mission to tickle Brooke. "Truce! Truce!" Brooke yelled as Haley rounded on her.

"Your lucky I didn't get much sleep last night" Haley said with a small glair as both girls fell onto there prospective bed. "Hey Brooke…" Haley asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"hmm?" Brooke mumbled, turning slightly in her bed.

"I'm sorry." Haley said simply as both girls fell back into sleep, Haley finally able to sleep for the first time since her friends arrival. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until her nap was interrupted by another visitor knocking the door.

"Brooke?" Haley asked sleepily, getting no reply she sat up, sliding her feet into her slippers and looking at Brookes sleeping form, knowing it was pointless to try to wake her up she opted to just get the door herself. Flinging it open to see a familiar blonde.

"Peyton?"

"What, already forgot who I am?" the blonde joked, smiling slightly at her Scooby-doo slippers.

"Me? Forget you? Never!" Haley joked before pulling her inside and closing the door. "Its freezing out there…" she mumbled, rubbing her bare arms.

"Yeah, its this little thing we like to call winter Hales…" Peyton quipped, her eyes wandering over Haley's form as the brunette climbed onto the couch.

"Are you here to see Brooke?" Haley asked suddenly

"Um, no, not really." Peyton said with a small smile, taking a seat at the other end of the couch, "I was kind of hoping you'd be here" she confessed, "I was going to stop by your house last night, check up on you, but Lucas was there"

"You were going to come check on me?" Haley asked with a smile, genuinely touched at the idea. "But lately it seems like you haven't exactly been my biggest fan.."

"Listen," Peyton began, putting her hand on Haley's forearm and trying desperately to ignore the feeling pulsing through her, "to simplify it? I was angry that you left without even saying goodbye…" she quickly continued once Haley looked ready to interrupt, "but then you came back, and you're the one who's ever came back" she said with a small smile, "I at least had to pretend to still be angry at you."

Haley just smiled at the Blonde, suddenly it seemed like everything was going her way, things were great with Lucas, her and Brooke were roommates again and it looked like her and Peyton might finally be starting the friendship she always wanted them to have. Haley's thoughts were interrupted once again, but this time by her cell phone, the name "Hayden" flashed across the screen.

"Hello Darling" Haley drawled out in her best English accent, earning a cocked brow from Peyton to which she responded by blowing Peyton a kiss, unaware of the damage it would doing to Peyton's already fragile state.

"I gotta go" Peyton said quickly before fleeing the room, leaving a confused Haley in her wake.

"Haley!" Hayden's voice finally broke through Haley's confusion.

"What? Oh, Sorry Hay" she said, kneeing on the couch to watch the Blonde hurry to her car, frowning when she saw her hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Wonder what's up with her…" she mumbled softly.

"Up with who?" Hayden asked

"Oh, uh, Peyton" Haley responded, shaking her head, she really needed to remember she was on the phone with this boy, "She just be weird, that's all" she responded to the question she knew was coming.

"Speaking of Peyton" he began, "that's kind of why I called"

"And hear I thought it was to hear my lovely voice" Haley shot back, grinning widely at the stuttering coming from her friend. "Kidding, kidding, jeez, I'm not that sensitive."

"You're a rock James, a rock." He stated with a laugh, "But honestly, I was wondering how you would feel about me maybe trying to-"

"Hayden, hello? ADD boy, finish your sentences…" she joked, met by only silence, "Hay?" she asked again louder this time.

"Yeah, I'll call you back in a bit Hales, I gotta go." He said quickly, "don't worry, I'm fine" he added, reading her mind, "I love you" he finished before hanging up the phone.

"Where the Hell are you doing here?" Hayden said harshly, standing up just in time for Nathan's fist to connect with his jaw.


	8. Victoria and her Secret

**Look it's a new chapter! Weee. Hope you enjoy it! Im winging it all! I love reviews they make me happy. Make me happy? I mean, since I don't own any of the characters, reviews would cheer me up!**

----

"Pack your bags and get out of town." Nathan said, staring down at the older boy struggling to get to his feet.

"Who the hell do you think you are man?" Hayden asked, wiping the blood away from his lip.

"Who the hell do I think I am?" Nathan repeated, "I'm Haley's Husband! Who the hell are you!" He screamed, Haley was a very touchy topic for him.

"Not from what I've heard." Hayden responded, smirking as Nathan swung blindly at him. A punch that he easily ducked, side stepping away from Nathan and watching as his fist connected hard with the wall. "And jeez, what is with you Scott brothers, I don't have a thing for your precious Haley." He finally said, taking pity on the poor boy, currently shaking his injured fist like he thought it would help.

"You just stay away from her." Nathan final said, standing up straight and looking him directly in the eye before turning and heading towards the door.

"You stay away from my sister." Hayden said, enjoying the deer in the headlight look that greeted him when Nathan turned to look at him. "Don't worry…I wont tell Haley. Not that I think she'll care, I mean, she is pretty much over you man." he finished as Nathan shook his head and slammed the door behind him. "Asshole."

----

"Brooke! We've been here for hours!" Peyton moaned, looking around the crowded mall and groaning.

"Peyton, I told you I had to go Christmas shopping! And you were the one who wanted to tag along, so shove it!" Brooke said with a grin before grabbing Peyton's arm and pulling her into Victoria Secrets.

"What are we doing in here?" Peyton questioned, "Getting yourself a Christmas present? Or would that be a Christmas gift for Luke?" she said with a grin.

"Neither actually." Brooke said, turning to face the blonde, "This would be where I'm getting my gift for Tutor girl." she explained, silently registering the visible change in Peyton.

"O-oh, right, Haley." Peyton stuttered out.

"Yes…tutor girl, Haley…" Brooke said with a cocked eyebrow, "So, help me out here!"

"What? What do you mean?" Peyton questioned, looking around the store quickly, her back turned to Brooke.

"Well, What would you like to see tutor girl in?" Brooke questioned with a smile, hearing Peyton swallow. Peyton then turned to face Brooke before quickly glancing at her watch,

"Oh man, I've gotta go Brooke, I'm going to be late-" she began

"Late for what?" Haley asked, suddenly coming up behind the two and scaring the crap out of Peyton in the process.

"Uh, I, Um" Peyton began, looking up with pleading eyes to Brooke.

"Wait?" Brooke said urgently, "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Haley just raised her eyebrow and gave both girls a strange look as she held up her shopping bags.

"Christmas Shopping?" she answered simply, laughing a little at their behavior.

"Small world…" Peyton said through her smile, shooting a look at Brooke who just smiled innocently and handed her bags to Peyton who grunted as the brunette headed away to look at the various items.

"Brooke roped you into Christmas shopping with her?" Haley asked Peyton, offering her a small smile and a look of pity.

"I kind of volunteered myself" Peyton admitted with a shrug, "I mean, I totally regret it now…" she said with a short laugh, blushing slightly when Haley followed suit, flashing her that huge smile of hers.

"Pey…" Haley began, "If you ever wanna talk…" she said lamely, "about anything…you know I'm here for you right?"

Peyton couldn't help but smile at the shorter girl, feeling that familiar feeling creeping up again, "I know" she said, her eyelids fluttering slightly as Haley placed her hand on her forearm.

"Good…" Haley responded, shifting from one foot to the other, "Now lets make sure Brooke doesn't get to carried away" she said before shooting Peyton another grin and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards Brooke who had an armful of merchandise.

"Enjoying yourself?" Peyton questioned as they approached her, her mind racing a mile a minute, trying desperately to decipher these new feelings.

"I see you are…" Brooke responded with a grin, spotting the two girls interlocked hands.

"What?" Haley questioned her as Peyton sent Brooke the textbook definition of a death stare. "Why am I always so out of the preverbal loop all the time?" she said shaking her head, her hand still holding on to the other girls, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb up and down Peyton's.

"Oh, I'd say your more in it then you think!" Brooke giggled happily, the look on Peyton's face when they approached her proof enough of her theory. Peyton Sawyer had a crush on Tutor Girl.


	9. The girls

**Another update! In like, a couple hours! I know, I'm nuts. But that happens when a girl has to write a 10 page paper by morning and wants to anything but! I love you all! Reviews I got already are awesome! Thank you for pointing out to me that I haven't had Chloe and Haley interact…lol and yes, this is all being..wung? Winged? pouts Pookie. (Sorry rent moment.)**

After spending another hour or so at the mall, the three girls made there way back to the apartment, Brookes brownies in front of them as they all curled up on the couch.

"I cant believe you spend that much money in one store!" Haley exclaimed, looking wide eyed down at Brookes Victoria Secret receipt.

"A girls gotta have her priorities" Brooke said with her dimpled grin.

"Your priorities just cost us food this month" Haley replied with a match grin.

"You were getting kind of cubby anyway tutor girl." Brooke began, barely finishing her sentence before the pillow in Haley's lap met her cheek, sending her into a fit of giggles, retaliating against the other girl.

"Whoa! Innocent bystander!" Peyton yelled, jumping up only to be followed close behind by Haley who seemed to have the bright idea of using Peyton as a human shield. Wrapping her arms around her from behind, sending chills down both girls spines.

"Well aren't you three just the epitome of cuteness!" called a voice dripping with sarcasm from the doorway.

"Chloe?" Haley said, regretfully letting her arms fall away from Peyton slowly, sliding her hands against Peyton's sides. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Figured I'd come check up on you, haven't heard from you in a while." Chloe said, the anger edging in on those last words.

"I've been busy." Haley replied, her voice emptier then either Peyton or Brooke have ever heard.

"I can see that…" Chloe said, gesturing to the two girls, "Can we walk?" she finally asked, heading out the door when Haley gave her a quick nod.

"I'll be back soon" Haley said with a reassuring smile to her two friends, squeezing Peyton's arm gently before following the redhead. Once they were down by the beach, Chloe turned to face Haley, forcing them both to stop walking.

"I'm sorry about spilling your magic beans."

"I really don't think you are Chloe…" Haley blurted out, frowning at the hurt and surprised look on the girls face. "Com'n Chlo, I know you better then I know anyone, except for maybe Lucas, and I know what I saw in your eyes that night…" she explained.

"And what was that?" Chloe asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Satisfaction." As soon as the words left Haley's mouth she knew she had either been dead on, or way off. All movement in Chloe stopped and it took a moment before she lifted her head slowly to meet Haley's brown eyes with her own green ones. Haley had never seen anything so clearly as in that moment. She had never understood something so fully and she couldn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Don't cry my Haley…" Chloe whispered, taking a step closer and wiping away her tear gently, offering her a small smile, "I guess you figured out the riddle, figured out why I've been such a bitch, huh?" Haley just nodded, "Forgive me?", again a nod. "I'll get over it, okay? I promise…"

"I just wish there was something I could do" Haley finally said, "But you and I both know that ship has long sailed" she offered with a sad smile.

"I know James, doesn't mean I don't still think about it." she said shrugging, "I'm always going to be your best friend, but every now and then" she squinted her eyes "lets say every two or three years? I'm going to want you back…" At that Haley kissed her forehead gently.

"You'll find your new love soon enough" Haley said, choosing her words to not only give Chloe hope but also to clearly get the message that they would never be again across.

"And I think you have already." Chloe said to her, her sad features suddenly turning themselves into a grin. "Never pegged you to be into blondes!"

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned, hooking her arm in Chloe's as they headed back to the apartment, the tension between them evaporating. "Nathan's not a blonde…"

"Haley Elizabeth James! Your really going to sit here and tell me that you were in love with him? I know you better! You wanted normal, you wanted acceptable, you wanted to love him, and to some extent you do…but…that's not love baby" she finished, nudging Haley with her elbows. "I know that look to well"

"What look?"

"The look you were giving Peyton when I walked in." Chloe answered, "Same one you used to look at me with, right before we got together…"

"Chlo-" Haley began only to get cut off by the redhead.

"Don't try to tell me it isn't true, and just let it happen in its own time.." she said with a smile, "don't be afraid to take a risk now and then James." She finished staring into Haley's big brown eyes. "Call me tomorrow, the four of us can go out together, I'll be civil I promise, even to Blondie" she mumbled with a wink and a smile.

"Thanks for coming by" Haley added as the two girls embraced.

"I may be a malicious bitch sometimes, but I know when its time to come clean" she called over her shoulder as she got into her car. Haley gave her a short wave before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

---

As soon as Haley walked out the door to talk with Chloe, Brooke spun to face Peyton.

"P. Sawyer!" she yelled, grinning as Peyton jumped slightly.

"Jesus! What!" She asked, tossing her pillow back down on the couch before taking a seat next to it.

"Don't think I'm just going to pretend like it isn't happening goldilocks.."

"I haven't the foggiest of ideas what your talking about…" Peyton mumbled, silent cursing herself for her recent inability to lie.

"You wanna play dumb?" Brooke asked with a grin, "that's fine, but it means I'm going to have to be extra blunt." This last part was greeted by a very confused stare from a very uncomfortable blonde. "How long have you been in love with Haley?"

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed out. "I am not in love with Haley!" Brooke arched her eyebrows, giving Peyton her best 'you sure 'bout that' look. "I just.."

"You just what?" Brooke said excitedly, finally seeing Peyton's resolve breaking.

"I defiantly like her." She finally said. Brooke smiled widely, happy that her friend could finally admit what she had known since Haley first left for the tour.

"I know you do Sweetie" Brooke said, squeezing Peyton's hand gently before offering her a brownie, "I don't have a cookie to offer you as a treat…will this do?" Peyton laughed loudly, grateful to her friends reaction and taking the brownie and biting into it.

"There better be another brownie left!" Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Haley!" Brooke squeaked, "How long you been there?" she asked, sending Peyton into a fit of laughter.

"Just long enough to see Peyton take a huge bite out of the last brownie!" Haley said with a pout, taking a seat between the two girls.

"Here" Peyton said before slowly bringing the brownie towards Haley's mouth, her heart racing as she watched Haley lean down slightly and take a bite out of the brownie she was still holding.

"Thanks Pey…" Haley said between chews before the three of them fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the waves hit the sand. A small smile gracing all three of their features, lost in there own thoughts.

-----

**Authors note:**

**I have no idea where that came from! Going into this chapter I had NO plans of making them have a past…but like I said…I don't plan, I don't think, I just write…Sorry if it was bad! Guess I should go work on that paper. Hope it was an alright chapter! **


	10. Weekend Plans and Secrets

**Hello my lovas! Thank you for the fantabulous reviews, they're probably about half of what keeps me writing! Cuz you know I think its total…badness. Weee, Hope you enjoy this capitolo though! I still own no one. Its quite sad, I really should get to one at least SOMEONE. Once I wrote the chapter I wrote this, lol, it kind of is moderately pointless chapter I guess, but if another chapter will come soon. Like I said, im winging it so, go with me here?**

-----

The three girls woke up sometime in mid-afternoon, after spending the majority of the night watching movies, they finally crashed around the same time the sun rose.

"Coffee…" Brooke mumbled as she rolled over to look at her two best friends who seemed to have done there best to sleep on complete oposit sides of the room. How cute.

"Of course Princess Brooke" Haley said with a small laugh as she got to her feet, "Good morning to you too."

"Hey, I'm usually the morning person in this duo baby, no need to put on a show for Pey here!" Brooke could only smile as she noticed the slight blush creep up Haley cheeks as she started up the coffee maker.

"So what would you girls like to do today?" Peyton asked, sitting up and raking her hands through her hair.

"Well, whatever it is, would you two mind if Chloe tagged along? She asked if we could all hang out together and I sorta told her yes…" Haley said with a hopeful gleam.

"Whatever you want Hales." Peyton quickly answered, earning herself a cocked eyebrow from Brooke.

"Yeah tutor girl…WHATEVER you want" Brooke mocked.

"Great! So just decide what you wanna do, and lets go!" Haley said, waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Seriously, when did you become such a morning person?" Brooke said with a grin, her face suddenly lighting up, "well, if this isn't going to just be us girls, mind if I invite Luke?"

"Um, Tigger…Chloe is a girl" Haley said blinking.

"Ah, but she's not "us" girls." Brooke continued as the other two girls nodded, "You can invite Hayden to if you want Hales, we'll make it a family affair"

"A Family Affair to where?" Peyton finally spoke up, shifting her eyes off of Haley and on to Brook for the first time all morning, "And, are you really sure that's a good idea?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Brooke questioned. Haley rolled her eyes and Peyton shook her head with a smile.

"Don't you know your never supposed to say that?" Peyton questioned, grabbing one of the coffee cups Haley had offered the two girls.

"I got it!" Brooke exclaimed with a smile, "Were going to New York City!" she took a sip of her coffee before looking up to two very confused faces, "We're going to go see the Christmas Tree! Duh…" Brooke added as though it was the most obvious thing in the world as she walked into her bedroom to change, closing the door.

"Why do we let her plan things?" Peyton asked with a smile as she looked over the counter at the other girl.

"Because we never have any good ideas?" Haley offered, finishing off her coffee and putting the cup in the sink before walking around to where Peyton was standing and reaching over her to get her cell phone. "I'll be right back, going to invite those two" she said letting out a breath, ignoring the feeling coursing through her body at just that slight touch.

"Sure" the Blonde responded simply, focusing her eyes on her coffee cup and trying to keep her breathing level at a relatively normal pace. "Jesus Sawyer, she barley touched you…" she told herself as soon as she head Haley exit the front door, "Get a hold of yourself…"

"Talking to yourself again Blondie?" Brooke asked as she reentered, decked out in winter attire, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Brooke…don't worry about it." was Peyton's reply, she really didn't feel like getting into it right now."

"Does it have anything to do with our little tutor girl?" Brooke asked with a smile as she poked Peyton in the side. "speaking of…" Brooke said unhappily, "I kinda had to invite Nathan along too, him and Lucas were supposed to do something together…I know weird…but Lucas didn't want to bail on him, so I said he could come too…"

"Why do I care?" Peyton asked. "I couldn't care less if Nathan came." she lied.

"Alright ladies!" Haley said as she quickly hurried into the kitchen shivering. "We are a go on the Harris's!"

"Alright, so its us three, Lucas, Nathan, Hayden, Chloe and New York City for the weekend!" Brooke exclaimed, "This is going to be so fun!"

"Whoa! Nathan?" Haley asked wide eyed

"Oh…did I forget to mention that to you?" Brooke asked innocently, "Yeah, in order for me to be able to have Lucas…Nathan had to come…if you mind I'll just tell Lucas not to come" she offered.

"No, no…you two need some time together" Haley said with her grin in place, "So, as soon as we get changed we'll go get Nathan then the Harris's then Lucas and get out of tree hill!" Brooke smiled happily at this last statement and looked at Peyton once Haley had gone in to change.

"Don't be afraid to take advantage of this weekend Pey!" Brooke whispered loudly.

"What? Take advantage of what!" Peyton asked, louder then she had intended.

"You and Haley!" Brooke said rolling her eyes, "You two-" she was cut off by Peyton who turned and headed towards the bathroom before looking back at Brooke.

"Give it up would Ya? There is no Me and Haley." She said before closing the door a little to hard.

"What's up with Pey?" Haley asked, having opened the bedroom door at the exact moment the Bathroom door closed.

"She's got a little trouble in the love department." Brooke admitted

"Oh.." Haley said, desperately trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, "I didn't know she was seeing anyone."

"Oh no! She's not" Brooke examined Haley carefully, "Not yet at least…"

"What does that mean?" Haley asked, looking up to meet Brookes gaze.

"Tutor Girl? How long have you had a thing for P. Sawyer?" Brook once again blurted out, luckily for Haley though, her answer was cut off by the emergence of none other then the blonde in question.

"We ready to get this show on the road?" she asked, looking between the two girls.

"Lets go!" Brooke said happily before all three girls headed into Peyton's car, once the blonde took off for Nathan's house, Haley closed the cell phone she had been on.

"So, I pulled some strings and got us two rooms at the Marriott in Rockefeller center, Free of Charge" she said with a satisfied smile.

"Jeez tutor slut, who'd you sleep with?" Brooke asked, looking back at her incredulously.

"Ha, unlike some people, that's not how I get what I want" Haley replied, "I met a bunch of people while I was on tour, and, well, as un-rock star like this is going to sound, I always cleaned up the rooms before we left, made sure nothing looked that bad ya know? So, they like me…" she offered embarrassed.

"Aw Haley!" Brooke squeaked, "That is just adorable, isn't that just adorable Peyton?"

"huh? Um, Yeah…" Peyton responded, half distracted by the sight of Chloe's car once again in Nathan's driveway. "Maybe we should get Lucas first?" Peyton quickly suggested, hoping the other two had not yet noticed the car.

"No were right by Nathan's house." Haley argued, "See there it is…the one with Chloe's car parked out front…" she noticed, squinting her eyes and shifting over and putting her hand on the door handle. "Stop the car."

"what?" Peyton asked as Brooke looked back at Haley

"Stop the car Peyton!" She repeated, louder, more as a demand then a request. It wasn't a second before the car had pulled to a stop then Haley was already out, walking right into the scott house and storming right up the stairs to Nathan's bedroom. "That little…" as she opened the door, she didn't know who exactly to be mad at, but instead, she just opted for a breakdown. There, right in front of Haley was her ex-husband and her first love, in bed together.

"Oh my god…" Haley began for closing her eyes and turning around, slowly walking down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to meet the concerned looks on Brooke and Peyton's face. "Hurry up you two…" Haley called out, trying to keep her voice at a normal pitch, "New York City wont wait forever!"

"Haley's what happened?" Brooke asked her as soon as she had finished speaking.

"Chloe figured she meet us over here, turns out Lucas is over with Hayden, they thought they'd save us some time" Haley offered.

"But Hales, we're still going to have to…" Peyton let her sentence die down as she realized what was really going on. "Well, wasn't that nice of her…" she mumbled, looking up to see Nathan and Chloe walking down the stairs after having gotten ready in record time.

"James…" Chloe began only to see Haley walk out the front door and into the passanger side of Peyton's car. Once all of them were in, Peyton looked back at her back seat and sighed. "Ready?" she asked, receiving nods from everyone she headed off to Lucas house, looking worriedly at Haley every other second who was simple staring off into space.

"Hales…" Peyton began in a whisper, once again not finishing her sentence as she felt Haley's fingers entwine in her own.

As soon as they got to Lucas house, Nathan stepped out of the car, "What do you say we do gender cars?" He suggested, receiving no objections he hoped into the waiting car with Lucas and a very unhappy looking Hayden.

"New York, here we come…" Brooke offered, slightly less sure of this whole idea now.

"Thank God…" Haley mumbled, when Peyton looked at her questioning, Haley simply squeezed the hand she had refused to let go of.


	11. Truth or dare

**I still don't own them, thanks for the reviews, I love you all! Its kind of short and sorry for taking so long but Finals Blow. Hope its okay though! **

**----**

The ride to Hayden's seemed to crawl by as tension filled the small car. Once Peyton pulled it to a stop, Haley immediately unclasped her hand from Peyton's and exited the car, walking up the Harris's house and knocking.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas said cheerfully as he opened the door, raising his eyebrows slightly at the young girl who stood before him, "What's up?" he asked worriedly

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Haley offered him before turning back to the car and seeing that Nathan had already exited and was standing by Hayden's car. "I'll see you two once we get to New York" she said to the two boys in the doorway before giving them both a hug and returning to the "girl" car.

"Lets roll." Haley said as she flopped herself back into the passenger seat.

"Lets…roll?" Brooke mocked, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Haley, "Tutor girl, you get stranger by the moment…"

"Seatbelts on everyone!" Peyton exclaimed, sending an indescribable look Brooke's way.

It wasn't look before the two cars had pulled out and were on the highway, there wasn't much traffic so they were making good time, but the silence had begun to take its toll on Brooke.

"So…" she began, looking around the car before smirking to herself, "Lets play a game!"

"Uh-oh…what kind of game?" Haley questioned, instantly catching the tone in Brookes voice.

"How bout truth or dare?" Brooke offered, her smirk growing as she heard Peyton groan and saw Chloe shift in her seat.

"Brooke, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Haley mumbled

"It'll be fun! Okay, I'll go first!" Brooke said turning to face Chloe, "Truth or Dare?"

Chloe sighed, shooting a glance at Haley before looking back at Brooke.

"Truth."

"Hmm…" Brooke thought.

"Be Nice…" Peyton warned, seeing Haley squirm uncomfortably.

"Me? I am always nice P. Sawyer!" Brooke said with mock hurt, "Now…Chloe…Did you sleep with Haley's ex-husband?" she asked flatly.

"BROOKE!" both Peyton and Haley yelled, Peyton nearly swerving off into another lane.

"Its fine…Its just part of the game.." Chloe said, tucking her dark red hair behind her ears before looking back up and locking eyes with Haley. "Yes."

"Why!" Brooke asked, glaring at the girl.

"That's not how this game works Brookie…but I'm sure all your questions will be answered in due time…" Chloe remarked, looking back up at Haley and her eyes swimming with a mix of hurt and anger. "Truth or dare James."

"Truth…" Haley mumbled, afraid of anything Chloe might ask her to do.

"Have you ever been in love? If so, With Whom?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Chlo…you already know the answer to that question…" Haley said, looking up at her with a look of confusion.

"Just answer it James, I could have asked you a lot worse" she said with a smile

"Fine.." Haley looked between her two other friends, Brooke looking at her with a smile and Peyton stealing glances at her between driving. "Yes, I have been in love before…Twice." Peyton and Brooke both shot her confused glances once she added that last part.

"Twice?" Peyton asked

"Nathan and…" Brooke urged Haley on

"Nathan and Chloe." Haley finished after taking a deep breath. This time Peyton did swerve into the other lane, making all four girls jump when the other cars began honking, luckily for them, they didn't hit anyone.

"That's right…your little Haley is into girls too." Chloe simplified, seeing the look of hope dance in Peyton's eyes through the rearview mirror. By this time Peyton had pulled over to the side of the road, following Hayden's car as they pulled into a rest stop to use the bathroom.

"Thank god…I have to pee so hardcore" Chloe said before blowing a kiss to Haley and exiting the car.

"Me too." Brooke said, still reeling from the new development. Peyton looked over at Haley who turned in her seat slightly to look at Peyton.

"Do you hate me now?" Haley asked softly.

"Hate? No, Haley! Not at all…why would I hate you?" Peyton asked confused. Haley didn't answer at first, then she finally looked up and met Peyton's eyes.

"Truth or dare Peyton…" Haley asked suddenly.

"Dare." Peyton responded with a smirk, "I never was a truth kind of girl.."

"Kiss me." Haley dared her.

"W-what?" Peyton stuttered out.

"I dare you to kiss me." Haley repeated, hoping that Peyton wouldn't run away or yell at her. Haley just looked up into those beautiful eyes of Peyton's and inhaled sharply as she realized that the distance between the two of them was quickly disappearing.

"You don't need to dare me to do that…" Peyton whispered before covering Haley's lips with her own. Haley smiled softly into the kiss before intensifying it, bringing her hand up to cup Peyton's cheek as the two girls got lost in each others lips.


	12. the open road

**Wow, so sorry about the longest not updating ever…between college finals, my service trip to Thailand, getting my heart smashed by who I thought was the love of my life, and then midterms, lol, I've been pretty busy…anyway…without further a due…an update!**

**bows not so gracefully oh and I still don't own them…**

**And one more warning, their will probably be an nc-17 ish chapter coming up in the near future, It wont be posted here obviously, but if anyone wants it sent to them, let a girl know through the magic of emails. Thanks lovers, enjoy, review, lemme know if I've lost my touch.**

**-----**

"Well, well…about time you made your move Blondie" Brooke mumbled with a smirk as she got back into the car, shaking her head slightly as the two girls finally pulled apart, both blushing fiercely.

"Actually…I didn't" Peyton said with a smile, "hales did…"

"Way to go Rock Star!" Brooke exclaimed, giggling as a steady blush rose up the other brunettes face.

"Yeah…well, I…" Haley stuttered out before Peyton covered her lips with her own.

"Haley James, you got a lot of thanking to be doing little missy" Chloe stood with her hand on her hip, a small smile gracing her features as she slid into the car.

Haley couldn't help the full blown smile that had taken over her face as Peyton grabbed her hand, "How about we just call it even?"

"How in gods name is that even! How are you not…I am so confused…" Brooke mumbled buckling her seatbelt as Peyton got back on the highway.

"All in Good time…" the Chloe responded, earning her a few interested stares, "what? When you hang out with Hayden and Lucas all the damn time you pick up these stupid phrases…"

Brooke suppressed her laugh, knowing just how right the redhead was, "So, just let me get this straight…you've been spilling Haley's secrets to get the two of them together?"

"Just that last one, the other one was just because I'm a spiteful bitch" she half smiled looking over at Brook's confused face, "Hell hath no fury, ya know?"

Brooke just smiled sympathetically at the redhead before looking up to her two best friends who were both staring at the road in front of them, hands locked, content smiles on their faces.

**----meanwhile, in the boys car, mrow------**

"Dude, how can you not like basketball?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Its just not my thing man, I played baseball at Tree Hill but mostly I'm busy with my art, paintings mostly, and alittle piano here and there…" Hayden added with a smirk "I'm the one who taught Haley to play ya know?"

"Considering I didn't know you existed till you walked into that café, no, I didn't know" Nathan shot back before looking to Lucas then back to Hayden who was just staring at him blankly "You taught her well though man…"

"Thanks, so did you." Hayden replied, smiling softly at the confused look he was met with.

"I-wha- Ya know…never mind…" Nathan said shaking his head and breathing out a small chuckle before flipping on the radio and hanging his arm out the open window.

"And since I'm on such a roll with these cryptic messages" Hayden began, turning his attention to the other Scott brother, "sometimes a grand gesture really is all you'll need…"

"Man, don't pull that on me…" Lucas began, "If your going to give me advice, give me actual advice" he finished with a smile.

"I'll simplify it, but only because your little dense…There's something you want, and it isn't quite yours, but it wants to be, its just scared…" He shot a look to Lucas before sighing "She needs to know you actually love her man, that you'd never do what you did again…"

"Whoa, how did you-what-" Lucas ask, truly confused.

"Hales caught me up on all the issues during our little sleepover…plus, you know I'm the shit at reading other people…its written all over everything she does" he explained, downing the rest of his big gulp. "You were the one who always used to tell me not to be afraid to take a risk for the things I want…"

"I know, but-" Luke began only to be cut off by Nathan this time.

"No man, he's right…if you don't take a risk, you'll end up like me, and you don't want that"

"No, I defiantly don't" Luke said with a smile, earning a playful punch from his brother

"Seriously dude, do something, it doesn't even have to be big, it just has to be something." Nathan stated before going back to his music and open window.

The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence in both cars, the inhabitants of them lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until that unmistakable skyline came into view that everyone came out of their thoughts.

"Let the party begin!" Brooke exclaimed earning a smile and nod from Chloe, a small groan from Haley and a smirk from Peyton

"Heaven help us…"


End file.
